


TOKYO GHOUL: NEO

by wtffschk



Category: NCT (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Blood and Gore, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Little Shit, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mingi where did you come from?, Modern Era, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta Being an Asshole, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Song Mingi is Whipped, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, also not tho, asshole yuta is hot, jaehyun is a bartender there, lowkey, mark is a dropout, sicheng agrees, the ghouls work at a nightclub, theres smut lowkey, they don't go to the same school, they eat people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffschk/pseuds/wtffschk
Summary: 'you see in this world, Humans are thought to be on top of the food chain, but there are beings who hunt them as food.These monsters who feed on the flesh of humans are called Ghouls.'although, there's rumoured to only be under 50 left in Tokyo.-who would've thought that four friends who went to the same nightclub have crushes on four of the best performers?also, who would've thought that these performers all have the same dark secret, who would've thought they were ghouls?definitely not the four clueless humans but hey...you always find out the hard way. right?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee (NCT)/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	TOKYO GHOUL: NEO

The man panted as he sprinted through the dark alleyway, the sound of his beating heart is the only thing he hears beside the rain and his feet.  
He looked behind him and slowed down when he didn’t see whoever was chasing him anymore, he let out a slight laugh in relief. 

He turned forwards and saw a figure moving towards him, it was someone different though, he was walking his way so he decided to warn the kid that someone, something was there and it was dangerous to go through here alone. “Yah! Kid! Don’t go this way, it’s not safe.” 

He kinda jogged towards the kid, he had his hood up and his slightly damp hair hung in front of his face, the blond streaks in his bangs stood out even in the night. “Ah really, why? I walk this way everyday…” the kid pouted and looked over his shoulder, the man put his hands on the kid's upper arms.

“Someone started chasing after me, it’s not safe for someone young like yourself.” the kid looked at him, eyes wide. “Especially at nighttime, you should look for another way around or call some of your family or friends to come to pick you up.” 

The kid looked down, the pout never leaving his face. “but I lost my phone and don’t have any other way to get home..” he looked over the older man’s shoulders again. “There’s another entrance right over there I can go through.” he pointed to an opening in the alleyway that probably led to another alley. 

The man followed where the kid pointed and nodded, letting out another relief breath for the cute young boy who had to adventure alone. 

The kid looked back at him with big eyes, “can you walk me to the entrance, you kinda freaked me out heh..” he rubbed the back of his neck, he missed the glint in the younger's eyes. 

The man let go of his arms and bowed as an apology and agreed too, then he could get the hell out of here. As they were walking the kid turned to him, “uh sir, what’s your name if you don’t mind me asking?” he adjusted his hood to hair more of his hair from the rain. 

“Oh, call me Toyashi.” the kid nodded. “I work at a retail store just down the street.”

“I’m Mark.” the man made an oh sound and asked if he was from America instead, “ah no! I’m from Canada actually but moved here when I was fairly young.” the man nodded and asked if he liked it here, which Mark said he did. 

They got to the entrance of another alleyway and the man began to look around. “Ok, everything seems ok here, remember to watch where you’re going and look out for anything and one dangerous and you should be good.” 

“Ah, I could say the same about you, sir, you should always look out for anyone dangerous.” Mark’s tone changed, his voice was darker with a bit of amusement. Toyashi slightly chuckles in discomfort, the tone of Mark’s voice giving him slight creeps. He turned to face Mark who had his head down. “It’s not good to trust strangers Toyashi ~” he stretched out his name, making Toyashi shiver, in fear. 

“Ahaha...uh, what..?” Toyashi was beginning to feel uncomfortable now. 

“Didn’t your mother tell you that in this world, you must be wary of others..because they might be more dangerous than you think?” Toyashi took a couple of steps back, a bad feeling began to swarm his gut. He muttered out 'what' but it was too late for anything really. 

It happened all too fast but yet it played out in slow motion. Mark lunged up to him, hands gripping his shoulders and his knees both by Toyashi’s rips hitting him with so much force that he began to fall backwards. Toyashi saw four scaled like red tentacles come out of the back of Mark’s lower waist and loom over him, he screamed out in pain as Mark bit into the flesh of his shoulder. 

He fell to the ground with the thud, his head slammed against the wet pavement causing his vision to go blurry and his ears to ring. He looked up at the kid who was currently pinning him to the ground by sitting on top of him and pushing down on his chest.

The red tentacles sharpened and stabbed Toyashi through his shoulders, he let out a blood-curdling scream, Mark slapped his hand over Toyashi’s mouth muffling his scream. 

“Ah-ah! Don’t do that, you're gonna cause like, a scene dude.” Mark sat up slightly, Toyashi noticed his eyes had changed, the whites of his eyes were now black and his iris’ bright red. “Wouldn’t want anyone to interrupt or misinterpret this.” Toyashi kept groaning and hissing in pain.

Toyashi tried moving his legs to kick Mark in the back but the other two tentacles quickly moved to stab him in the thighs, holding him in place. He screamed again but was muffled still by Mark’s hand. “If you didn’t move, I would've had to do that Toya..” he tsk slightly.

“You’re like probably really scared and confused right now like I understand completely don’t worry! It’s not every day you encounter a ghoul, huh, look at you..one of a kind” Toyashi let out another cry in pain. “Too bad you won’t live to tell your story though.” 

Mark looked behind himself as three new bodies dropped down, a part of Toyashi hoped that maybe they were human and were gonna help him but his wish was just as quickly crushed when he saw the inhumane smile smirk on Mark’s face. 

“Would you look at that? Finally, my family came to help me, I did take some of your advice Toya!” someone said something to Mark but Toyashi couldn’t really hear them anymore, his vision becoming hazy as he felt his body slowly go numb. 

“Thank you for being nice and warning me Toyashi, made my heart warm so just for you, I won’t make you suffer anymore.” The last thing he saw was Mark’s smile, even when he was about to kill and devour his body his smile was warm and kind...too kind...it sent one last eerie shiver down Toyashi's spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it,  
> might write more of this, might fuck around and abandon it <3


End file.
